The Truth at last
by Rigs Stargazer
Summary: Clark finally decides to tell Lana the truth after a very bad day. Please RR flames welcome I just like feedback. ! Chapter 4 now up ! Sorry for the lack of updates lately More Soon
1. The truth at last

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story so please don't sue me. I'm only borrowing them and, I hope, bring some entertainment to some people. Nor do I own the dialogue that appears at the start I needed it to set the scene.  
  
Timeline: this story takes place at the end of RUSH 14th episode of second season. Episode aired Sunday 15th June 2003 on UK terrestrial TV. Originally aired in US 04/02/03 (the one where Chloe and Pete get infested with parasites that cause a need for an adrenaline rush, Clark asks Lana for a date and breaks it to help Pete but they slipped him a piece of red meteor rock and Lana caught Clark and Chloe kissing while they were both under the influence. Lana knows that there was a reason for Chloe's behaviour but has not forgiven Clark as she knows he wasn't infested.)  
  
Reason for writing: I didn't like the ending and I want Lana and Clark to get together. Call me a hopeless romantic.  
  
The Truth At Last  
  
By Rigs  
  
As he entered the Talon he didn't have a clue what he wanted to say. He was so close to her, to being with the one girl he had loved since first sight. He looked at the offerings in his hands; a single red rose and a pizza.  
  
Alright Clark THAT'll get her attention.  
  
Lana turned. God, he thought, why is she more beautiful every time I see her.  
  
"What is this?" The edge to her voice said that he had hurt her, damn that rock.  
  
"A poor attempt at an apology" Yeah way to convince her "I plead temporary insanity"  
  
The hurt dug into his very soul. "Don't give me that Clark! It's obvious that you and Chloe still have feelings for each other."  
  
"But."  
  
"Clark, you can't lie to me about something I saw with my own eyes." "She was close to tears.  
  
"Lana, it's not like that."  
  
"Then what is it? I know why she was kissing you but why were you kissing her back?"  
  
Do it, he thought to himself, do it now, explain why you keep having to leave, your secret, tell her, TELL HER.  
  
The moment passed in silence.  
  
"I have to lock up." Lana looked away. He reached out and placed the rose on counter. And walked slowly out. He didn't see her pick up the rose and gaze at it for a second. He did hear the sound of it landing in the bin. That sound nearly broke his heart.  
  
******  
  
Pete was waiting for him outside. He had been listening. "Sorry man."  
  
Clark could only think about it, mentally battering himself, YOU CHOKED! The moment you have been waiting for, and YOU CHOKED!  
  
In his frustration Clark punched the Talon's mailbox. It cracked the sidewalk as it landed but he righted it before anyone noticed.  
  
"I can't do this Pete."  
  
"What?" Pete looked at his best friend and realised what he meant. "Oh no. You can't tell her Clark."  
  
"Why not? You said it yourself. Take the risk."  
  
"Clark! I was infested by an alien slug with an addiction to adrenaline! Look. Hold up." Pete stood in front of him. "Ever since you let me into your secret and your family I've gained a few things. One is scavenging rights to your fridge. Another is the responsibility of talking you out of stupid stunts. This is one of them."  
  
"Look . I've got to tell them."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh no, not Chloe too. You'd be on the wall of the weird in seconds. Don't get me wrong, I love her but she's the Torch personified." The torch, the college newspaper and the best record of all things meteor rock related in the town, no scratch that, the only record. Chloe was the editor and nearly the only member of the team who ever used their office.  
  
"They deserve to know." He pleaded with his friend. And Pete was cracking. Clark knew that his friend had felt cheated at the thought of Clark lying to him all this time but had turned out OK. in the end.  
  
"They would be in danger."  
  
"They already are, they need to know the reason."  
  
Pete stood in silence for a minute. "OK but only on two conditions, you have to tell your parents they know" Clark was about to argue. "BOTH conditions or the deals off Clark . I mean it. You tell them or I do. "  
  
"Ok . ok what's the other one?"  
  
Pete broke out into a wide smile. "I wanna be there to see the look on Chloe's face when you tell her."  
  
******  
  
Lana turned to see him framed in the doorway.  
  
"Clark . I told you I have to close."  
  
"No more secrets." Now there was a phrase that she never thought she would hear from Clark Kent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No more secrets."  
  
"What do you mean?" This was very unusual, even for Clark who, credit where it's due is unusual for a hobby.  
  
"I'm going to tell you everything Lana. The big secret? The one I've been hiding from you for so long? I'm going to tell you why I keep running off, why I act so weird and why I was here kissing Chloe. But first I need you to promise me two things. One; you will not spill this to anyone, not even your diary. Two; you'll try not to freak."  
  
"And believe me when he's finished the second one will be the hardest." Lana spotted Pete behind Clark. He was shutting the door to the Talon and locking it.  
  
"OK I agree but why the secrecy?"  
  
"First I wanna apologise for lying to you for so long. You'll understand why later but for now I'm sorry."  
  
"Clark, you've said that already, unless you have something solid to say, get out." The anger was still there, in her voice but now it was laced with curiosity.  
  
"Lana, I'm not really from around here."  
  
"I know you were adopted."  
  
"But I'm really not from around here. How do I say this?" He looked to Pete who shrugged.  
  
"Tell her straight, your whole story. It did the trick for me."  
  
Clark took a deep breath which took longer than she thought it should." Lana, I'm from another planet."  
  
******  
  
"So, you came to earth in a spaceship during the meteor shower. Mr and Mrs Kent took you in and you have awesome powers because you are so different."  
  
"That's about it." Clark was a little taken aback by the fact that Lana hadn't freaked yet. Maybe she didn't believe him.  
  
"Prove it." She smiled as if allowing him to make a fool of himself. She was. This stunt had to be a joke, and a bad one at that, but they just wouldn't stop. Let 'em go with it.  
  
"OK Clark, I'll get a metal bar from out the back while you put the stools up on the tables." Pete left smiling.  
  
"What's he talking about. It takes half an hour to stack these seats at night." Clark just took her hand and led her to stand behind the bar.  
  
"Watch" He smiled and pointed to the main floor of the Talon. He was standing there. She looked to her side but it was no trick he was now standing at the other end of the room. He counted to three and then he wasn't there anymore. He was a blur and the chairs were stacked on tables in seconds. He was next to her again just in time to catch her as she fell in dead faint.  
  
******  
  
The room swam back into view and she could see Clark. His eyes were dull, scared. She shook off the disorientation.  
  
"Clark, I'm not sure she needs to see this." Pete looked worried.  
  
"NO! I want to see this." She smiled nervously at Clark. "If you can do what you say can I'll have my own personal Hero." As Clark looked at her she somehow knew that he was telling the truth. At long last she knew the biggest secret of them all. What was Clark Kent hiding.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Please R+R I love feed back (flames included) but positive or constructive criticism preferred.  
  
More to follow so keep reading ...... 


	2. Strike 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story so please don't sue me. I'm only borrowing them and, I hope, bring some entertainment to some people. Nor do I own the dialogue that appears at the start I needed it to set the scene.  
  
The Truth At Last (Part 2)  
  
By Rigs  
  
"OK" Clark stood up. "How are we going to do this?" He looked to Pete. His friend looked thoughtful.  
  
"You can show most of the other ones with this." He held up the metal bar he had found in the yard behind the Talon. "First the invulnerable part." He squared up his shoulders.  
  
"Wait, we gotta do this properly." Clark strode over to the lost property box behind the Cash register and retrieved a baseball cap. He imitated a baseball announcer. "And it's up to him to score a home run to win the game." Pete laughed as he took the cap and acted the part as Clark knelt with his back to him. Lana was thoroughly confused.  
  
Then she squealed as the bar made contact with the back of his head. Her eye's closed in reaction to what she thought she would see. "Strike 1" Clark's voice rang out around the room. She opened her eyes to see him sitting in front of her smiling. He took her hand and guided it to his hair. She ran her hand through it; she could feel nothing out of place.  
  
Pete, on the other hand, was rubbing his wrist. The pain of the impact was obvious in place.  
  
"Now, We've done speed." Pete winked at Lana and she smiled. "Steel skin" again he rubbed his wrist with the memory. "What do you say Clark, strength?" he tossed the bar to the dark haired boy.  
  
"OK" he looked to Lana. "A horse shoe" He took the bar in two hands and bent it to shape, he straightened it without any apparent effort and placed it on the table in front of them.  
  
"How did you hide all this?" Lana stared at the iron bar before her.  
  
"I had help, friends, family." He exchanged a glance with Pete as he spoke. His best friend smiled.  
  
"Any more secrets?"  
  
He ticked them off on his fingers. "Heat vision, X-ray vision and high sensitivity hearing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh and the space ship he came here in." Pete jumped into the conversation.  
  
"And the x-ray vision. What's that about?"  
  
"He can see through any material except lead."  
  
Her jaw dropped, her arms folded slowly as if she was trying to cover herself. "Have you ever . " she laughed nervously " you know . looked?"  
  
"At you? No . I swear . I would never ."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pete interrupted. "Come on can we just get on with it?" He walked across to Lana his hand out stretched. "Welcome to the family, with the knowledge of the Kent family secret comes protection rights, fridge raiding privileges and a duty to keep the secret to the last breath." He smiled as the girl took it. "Clark, let's get to the second of the conditions."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I have to be there when he tells Chloe."  
  
~~~~A/N~~~~  
  
Short but sweet I feel.  
  
As always all comments good or bad welcome. PLEASE R+R  
  
More coming soon 


	3. Reporter's Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story so please don't sue me. I'm only borrowing them and, I hope, bring some entertainment to some people. Nor do I own the dialogue that appears at the start I needed it to set the scene.  
  
The Truth At Last (Part 3)  
  
By Rigs  
  
Clark had closed the Talon in record time and they had all made their way to Kent farm. Martha was still at work for Lionel Luthor and Jonathan was still out in the fields. They called Chloe and the reporter arrived ten minutes later. She was more than a little surprised to have her notebook and Dictaphone taken by Pete. He led her to up to Clark's "private office". As she entered she took in the familiar surroundings, desk, chairs, telescope, she also noticed Clark sitting in the corner with Lana. The air of tension that was usually between them had gone. They were having a conversation about meteor rocks which Lana cut off as she saw her enter.  
  
"Chloe! Hey." She glanced at Pete who held out the confiscated journalism equipment.  
  
"Lana, can you tell me what's going on?" Chloe looked as confused as Lana herself had to start with.  
  
"She can, but only if you give us those Dictaphones you have hidden in your coat." Clark was smiling as Chloe's face dropped in surprise.  
  
"I don't have any ."  
  
"Trust me Chloe. I know they're there. I can't afford to tell you what I want to while they're recording." Reluctantly she removed them from her coat and sat on the sofa.  
  
They sat opposite and Pete looked at her as if studying something that could either help him or blow his head off.  
  
"OK guys you're starting to scare me."  
  
Clark looked directly into her eyes. "Chloe, I want to tell you something but, before I do, I have to ask you something." He seemed to look deep into her soul. "Can I trust you?"  
  
She wasn't shocked at the question. She was surprised that it had taken him this long to ask her. She still regretted her actions. He had expressly asked her not to look into his adoption but she just couldn't leave it alone. She had even caused a rift in their friendship by finding someone who she thought was Clark's mother. She returned his look but was really searching herself.  
  
"How important is this secret?" The eyes of the man in front of her didn't even flicker.  
  
"My life depends on it. No reports, no articles and no sharing." The truth was clear in his voice.  
  
"No pressure then. Are you sure you want to tell me after the adoption thing?"  
  
"Yes, but I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone or anything about it. You're one of my best friends; I want to trust you with this but I need to tell Chloe, my friend, not Chloe, investigative reporter and editor of the Torch. Is that OK?"  
  
She looked deep within, could she trust herself with this secret. She stood walked over to the bag she had slung next to the sofa and pulled out a running Dictaphone, her spare when all else failed. "Life or Death?"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
Chloe stopped the tape, pulled it from the machine, ripped out the tape and crumpled it in her hand.  
  
As she returned to her seat she gave the now useless ribbon to Pete.  
  
"Shock me."  
  
And he did. Not even Pete could have imagined what her face would do. As the story unravelled every muscle in her face seemed to go slack with shock. Occasionally through she would shoot a glance at one of the pair either side of the storyteller seeking confirmation of the tale being told. Lana would smile, Pete would nod, and neither would speak until the story was told.  
  
"So you're the alien landing of Smallville. And Kent farm is our own little 'Area 51'." Her face grew cloudy. No-one could see what she was thinking. She glanced at Pete. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Few months"  
  
She looked at Lana. "And you?" Lana glanced at her watch.  
  
"'Bout one hour and forty minutes."  
  
She walked over to Clark, looked into his eyes for one moment before bringing her hand to his cheek with such force that the sound reverberated around the barn. "You could have stopped me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because you needed to do it." She slapped him again.  
  
"The first one was for lying; the second was for being so damned right." After the outburst her anger seemed to recede like the plug had been pulled. She smiled and turned to the others. "So what happens now?"  
  
Lana held out her hand "Welcome to the family." They shook and Lana turned to Clark. "Can we see the ship?"  
  
"Sure." They turned to the stairway down to the ground floor of the Barn. Jonathan Kent stood there with a calm expression on his face. "Pete? Could you take the girls, I'd like a word with Clark."  
  
"Sure Mr. Kent." They trailed out leaving Clark standing on his own under his father's steady gaze.  
  
He felt very alone. He had often wondered if there was anything other than Meteor rocks and Lana that could make him feel weak. He now knew that the uncertainty of his fate at his father's hands made him more ill than any meteor rock he had been exposed to.  
  
"Our family's getting bigger son."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
A/N  
  
There, another chapter. Same as always add reviews whatever you think, even flames. Mr. Kent's reaction next time. Keep reading.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed. I'll take all the comments and try to work with them. (P.S. to the anonymous reviewer who reminded me about Chloe and the adoption thing; thank you and I hope I dealt with it well enough to satisfy you. ()  
  
Rigs 


	4. Father's Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story so please don't sue me. I'm only borrowing them and, I hope, bring some entertainment to some people. Nor do I own the dialogue that appears at the start I needed it to set the scene.  
  
The Truth At Last (Part 4)  
  
By Rigs  
  
Clark's eyes were riveted to the floor, his father's eyes burning through him.  
  
"It was those parasites, wasn't it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And that red meteor rock."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"I told you it was dangerous for people to know. Pete knew exactly how to manipulate you." Jonathan's voice wasn't raised, it was even, calm, almost informative.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you told Lana because ...?"  
  
"I've hurt her so many times, not been there when I should have been ..."  
  
"Her knowing won't stop it happening. Son, you're putting them in danger."  
  
"They are already in danger, at least now there'll be a reason for all the weird stuff that happens to them."  
  
A long silence followed. Clark not willing to break it until his father spoke again, dreading what he would say. Jonathan seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
It was in fact broken by another voice.  
  
"Mr Kent?" Chloe walked up the stairs. "I know what you think of me knowing Clark's secret but ..." She paused as if putting a sentence together in her head. The Kent's, father and son, waited for the conclusion. "Even though I'm a reporter and" she smiled "will do almost anything for a story." Jonathan nodded. "I count your son as one of my best friends, and I made a promise to myself when I first became a reporter, even though it was only for the torch, that even if I got a scoop that would make my career I would not endanger my friend's lives. Clark's secret is by far the most dangerous I know and I will not be responsible for any deaths because of a few words on a page."  
  
Jonathan looked from her to Clark. "I just hope you know what you're doing, son, because I really can't see this being anything but bad news." He turned back to Chloe. "It's not a reflection on you but I'm sure you can see my view, the more people who know, the more chance of someone finding out, the more chance of losing my son." He turned and left the barn. Unseen both of the Kent men shed a tear, in sorrow for the thought of a death and in hope of a time when it couldn't happen.  
  
*******  
  
A/N Sorry for the long time between updates I've had a lot of stuff on my plate lately but there a many more fics in the works so watch my author space.  
  
As usual please review WHATEVER you think. Shoot me down in flames if you wish to or anything I could do to improve. I need the feedback to get better.  
  
Rigs 


End file.
